Density
by Pinboo
Summary: Stuck together in the warehouse. Sharing secrets. Would it be enough to make love grow between them? E/T. One Shot only.


Disclaimer : I don't own CCS.

Density 

      **Tomoyo's POV**

      Now where the hell did I put that video cassete? I thought as I grabbed some books from the old bookshelves at the school's old warehouse. The dust quickly filled the air –making me to cough. I waved my hand to sweep away the dust, but it didn't give any big efforts.

      Oh,why I could be so forgetfull? Where's that video cassete? The one which had the scene of Sakura's first kiss with Li?! How could I be so that damn stupid?! It's a very very precious tape and it's the one and only in this world! How could I lose it?

       All of these problems started when I told Sakura that I had recorded 'that' scene. She –of course– wasn't very happy to hear that. She demanded me to return the video cassete. But as the No.1 fan of Sakura Kinamoto, I refused to give a priceless thing like that! Because I was afraid that Sakura would 'steal' it , I decided to hide it in some place. I couldn't hide it in my house –it was too risky. I thought the school's old warehouse was  the perfect place.

      And –after 3 months –today,she suddenly asked me where was the cassete. At first, I didn't want to tell her. But I couldn't stand seeing my bestfriend upset. That's the reason why in this extremelly freezing weather, I was still in the warehouse –looking for the cassete.

      I was about to remove another thick dust-ied book, when I heard the sound of footsteps coming nearer here. Hmm, that's weird. It's the last day of school. The winter break starts tomorrow and as long as I know, there's no kid who want to stay in this school until this time. (It's almost 5 pm)

      Often accompanying Sakura on her card's stuff duties ,seemed to make me more aware to everything. That very moment, I decided to hide behind one of the big cabinet and tried to resist the dust scent that was surrounding me. The footsteps became louder,  until it stopped. I could hear the sound of the opened door and the stepping-in footstep.

      "Funny. I thought it was locked," said a familiar voice.

      A familiar voice that sent a cold shiver through my spine. The voice of the guy I have been liked for years. Eriol Hiiragizawa.

      Oh, how I really hoped that my heart didn't beat THAT loud and fast.

      "Damn. My short-term memory bring troubles to me again. Where the hell did I put that thing?!" 

      Eh? What just he said? Is he in the search of something too? 

      "Daidouji-san, why are you hiding there? Come here!" he said.

      Oh,no.

Normal POV 

      "Er…Hi, Hiiragizawa-kun!" said Tomoyo –embarassed. Getting caught hiding behind the filling cabinet by the boy you liked was really making your cheeks blushed 1000 times redder.                         

       "Why are you hiding there?" he asked. He tried to be polite,but a grin could appear on his cute face.

      Almost speechless, Tomoyo's mind was making a good and reasonable reason. But she knew perfectly that she wasn't good at lying. So she told the-half-truth. "It's…just a…sponteaneous action," she said –feeling stupid at the same time.

      Eriol let out a little laugh. "You're funny, Daidouji-san!"

      Tomoyo sweatdropped. "Er…how could you know I was there, Hiiragizawa-kun?"

      "I could sense people's aura,remember? And…your camcorder is there. And I'm sure that you're the only people here in Tomoeda high who like to carry it wherever you go,"

      Tomoyo smiled. And then…silence. 

      "I heard that you were looking at something. If you don't mind I could help you to find it," she finally said.

      "That's very kind of you, Daidouji-san. Thank you,but it's all right. You'd better come home now. The weather…,"

      As if to support Eriol's next word, the window wuddenly swung open and a swift and cold wind went in. Eriol grinned and when he waved his hand, the window closed again.

      "…is not so nice," 

      " And that's why. I don't think it's wise to go home in this weather. I think I'll wait until it getting better,"

      "I could use my power to give shelter to you," offered Eriol.

      "Thanks. But it means, people could see your power. And I want to stay here and help you find that thing,"

      "Why?"

      "N,nothing! I just want to help!!" Tomoyo insisted.

      "I don't know that you're so that stubborn, Daidouji-san," he smiled mischeviously.

       There're many things you don't know about me, Hiiragizawa-kun ,thought Tomoyo. You even haven't realize what I'm feeling towards you. You said Sakura was very dense,but I think the only people who was that dense…is you.

      "Daidouji-san? Are you alright?"

      Tomoyo forced a smile and said, "I'm fine. And could you tell me,Eriol? What thing that you're searching for?"

      "Oh. It's just a small and old box,"

      "Box?"

      "Yeah. Box where I kept all of my memories and precious things,"

      "Than it should be a personal moments for you. Sorry. I should have leaved you alone,"

       "It's ok, Daidouji-san. I want you to help me –that's if you don't mind,"

       Tomoyo looked surprise but then she added, "Of course."

  ~::~::~ 45 minutes later –still in the warehouse ~::~::~            

      "Huff. Where excatcly did you put this thing, Hiiragizawa-kun?"

      "If I knew, I wouldn't ask your help, right?"

      They continued on the search. Tomoyo looked around. Almost every cupboards and draweres she had opened and almost every dusty things she had removed,but there was still no sign of Eriol's precious box –or her tape. She sighed. It's harder than I thought,she said to herself. 

      But then she noticed a hidden spot. The top of the filling-cabinet. Well, it isn't that hidden, but still…it worths a try. 

      Tomoyo picked a chair and without Eriol's knowledge, she climbed it and tried to removed the books.

     Damn. These books are heavier than their looks! she thought as she picked them up. To her disappointment, there was nothing more on the top of the cabinet.

      "Hey, Daidouji-san! Don't you think that…," Eriol turned back and gasped when he saw Tomoyo was standing on an old chair –trying to remove some thick books. "What are you doing?!"

      Surprised by his gasping, Tomoyo started to lose her balance. The chair began to shake and the following scene happened faster and scarier than she expected. "Wh,whoa!!"

      "Daidouji-san!!"

      Tomoyo closed her eyes tightly –didn't dare to see what was happening. She could hear the loud sound of noise that she had made. The chair fell off and by its sound, seemed like it was broken and the books hit the ground with a noisy sound. 

      Some of my bones must have broken,but why I don't feel hurt? I mean…I should have felt pain right? Tomoyo thought as she slowly opened her eyes. 

      She was on Eriol's arms. He holded her tightly. He saved me,thought Tomoyo. Eriol saved me. The guy that I have my crush on had saved me. 

      "Are you alright?" he asked with a concern tone as he got up. "Can you stand up?" he said as he offered his hand to help Tomoyo.

      The raven haired angel nodded in embarassment. I must looked like a total idiot in front of him!! her mind yelled. Tomoyo took his hand and stood up –too shy to say 'Thanks'

      "Good if it so," Eriol said. He looked behind him. A total mess. "Guess,we'll have to stay here a bit longer to fix this sittuation,"

      "I'm so sorry Hiiragizawa-kun," Tomoyo bowed her head.

      "Don't worry about that. I am also responsible to this," he said as he  took off his glasses and cleaned them.

      "But still…,"

      "We'd better take a break first. Then we will continue our search,ok?"

      Tomoyo nodded. 

      "Umm, Daidouji-san? You're her to find something too,right? Have you found it?"

      "Er…no,"

      "What is it?"

      "It's a tape of Sakura's first kiss with Li-kun," she said –going on her starry eyes mode again.

      "You're evil, Daidouji-san,"

      "Oh, I am!" she let out a laugh –forget that Eriol was still there. "I'll always record every Sakura's movement! She's soooo cute!!"

      "Daidouji-san…, are you still in love with Sakura-chan?"

      Tomoyo stopped giggling.                 

      "Well, you don't have to answer it if it's too personal,"

      Tomoyo sighed."Of course. I always love Sakura. But my love to her is just as a bestfriend. That's all,"

      Eriol smiled. He then noticed something behind Tomoyo. "Hey, Isn't that your tape?"

      Tomoyo turned back and saw the black tape which had label 'Sakura's First Kiss ' on it. "Yes! This is it! Thank you, Hiiragizawa-kun!"

      "No problem." he said.

      Tomoyo smiled gratefully. "Umm, just wondering. Why did you hide your precious box in here? It's kinda…,"

      "Weird? Let me guess. You think that the reincarnation of Clow reed wouldn't do such of these things right?"

      "Well…that's not excatcly what I was thinking,"

      Eriol looked blankly at her. "Then what?"

      "I mean…yes. It's kinda weird –hiding precious thing in the school's warehouse. But I do that too. It's not the matter that you're the reincarnation of Clow Reed or not. I don't care about your past. I just considered you as Eriol– one of my…," she paused. "…friend."

      Eriol smiled. "Thank you Daidouji-san. You don't know how much it means to me,"

      "Huh?"

      "Maybe it's the reason why I broke up with Kaho. She is actually in love with Clow Reed –and not Eriol Hiiragizawa. And even it's true that I'm Clow's reincarnation, but…I want to be loved as my own self."

      Before she could realized what she had done, Tomoyo grabbed Eriol's hand and holded them. "It's good to see you honest, Eriol. You don't need to hide your own feelings. And from now,please remember that you're not alone. I'm always with you…as a friend of course,"

      "Daidouji-san. You know what? You're the first person that could easily guess my own feelings. When I gave those evil test to Sakura, you still think that I'm a good person,"

      "Well,that's because that you really are a good person,"

      "Can you read what's in my mind right now,Daidouji-san?"

      Tomoyo looked at the depth of the blue ocean in Eriol's eyes. Feeling a warm feeling crawling to her cheeks, she turned her face. "I..I think we'd better find your box! It's getting dark,"

      Eriol sighed. "Actually about that thing…," 

      "Eh?" Tomoyo turned back and saw Eriol in his 'calling-his-power' mode.

      "Key that holds the power of darkness, reveal your true form! I, Eriol command you…RELEASE!" And in short time, Eriol's long staff appeared. At the age of 17, hehad grown into a tall guy ,so the staff didn't look too big to him. 

      "It's been quite a long time since I last saw you said those spells. What're you going to do?"

      After his aura decreasing, Eriol –still holding the staff , then said ,"Just watch,"

      "Can I record this moment?" asked Tomoyo innocently –with her camcorder in her hand.

      Eriol sweatdropped. "It's…up to you," he said. He then became serious and cast some spells. There was a dark blue aura came from his staff. Then, from the ground in front of him, an old box appeared and with the blue aura surrounding it, it flew up until it was on the same height as Eriol.

      "Wh,what?!" shouted Tomoyo.

      Eriol took the box. After casting another spells, the aura and his staffs all disappeared. He then turned to Tomoyo, "Look! We've found the box!"

      Tomoyo stunned. "That was an increadible show,but what confused me is…why didn't you use your power from the very beginning?!"

      Eriol smirked. "I'll tell you later. Now, would you like to join me to open this?" 

      "But it should be private!"

      "It's ok. I want you to see it,"

      Still confused, Tomoyo sat near Eriol. The navy blue haired boy opened the box. Inside of it was 3 smaller boxes. The 3 boxes were all in the same size and colour,but Tomoyo could sense that there was something that bring a big differences between them. "Hiiragizawa-kun? What are these?"

      "These are the boxes that contains my personal stuffs. My memory."

      Eriol smirked when he caught Tomoyo's confused face. He then took the first box that was in the left side. "This…is the box about the most important thing in my past," he said as he opened it. It was empty. Eriol grabbed something from his jacket's pocket. 

      Tomoyo took a glance on that thing. "It's a…letter,"

      "Yes. It's a letter from Kaho,"

      It felt like a mallet hit her mind. Yeah,thought Tomoyo. Even if he had broken up with Mizuki-sensei, it doesn't mean that he had stop loving her.

      And what shocked Tomoyo was Eriol's next action. Eriol tore the letter and threw the pieces to the first box.

      "What are you doing?! Hiiragizawa-kun,are you insane?!! You have just torn the letter from Mizuki-san!"

      "Like I said before, this is the box of my past. Kaho…is my past,"

      Tomoyo tried to study the man that was sitting next to her. She thought she would see a glint of pain, but no. There was no pain drawn in his eyes. Instead, there was a relieved look in those gem.

      "She still is part of my life. That's why I couldn't just throw this letter away. I had to keep it. But I also had to move on and never looked back. Not really 'forgetting' her –just to put her asside. It's over now,"

      "But…you still love her,don't you?"

      "Guess,that you've lost some of your abbility to read other people's mind,Tomoyo. I don't love her anymore. No. Not a single bit. And I'm saying the truth,"

      "So…is there someone else?" Tomoyo couldn't help but asked.

      But Eriol didn't answered. He just closed the first box and grabbed the second one. "And this…is the box that will be filled with my present memory,"

      "What do you mean?"

      Eriol smiled. "I think it's time to answer your questions, Daidouji-san." He paused and let a comfortable silence came between them. "But before that, I want to ask you: Could you read my mind at this moment?"

      "No. I don't know why, but I couldn't. I…I just couldn't…look at your eyes,"

      "Why?" Eriol asked innocently.

      "Because…because…you…you're too dense, Eriol!"

      "Start calling by our first name,ne Tomoyo?" he smirked.

      "I…umm…yeah. I guess we'd bettter get off this formalities stuff."

      "Ok. But back again,why did you call me 'dense' ?"

      "Because…," Tomoyo gathered all the strength to say her next words, "I am in love with you Eriol. For years. And you still haven't realized that."

      Suddenly, the lamp went out.

      Tomoyo gasped. Not because of the darkness. More because that she had just confessed her feelings.

      But then the sight came back. Eriol had used his power to bring lights to the dark warehouse. It wasn't like any other light. It was like a thousand of fireflies gathered all together in the warehouse –making a dim but beautiful scene.

      "The one who's dense actually is you, Tomoyo,"

      "Huh? Why?"

      "Do you know why I didn't use my power at the first place, Tomoyo?"

      Tomoyo –still blushing deeply red – shook her head.

      "That's because I want to spend every single second I have with you,"

      Tomoyo blinked in confusement. 

      "See? _You _are the one who's dense,Tomoyo," Eriol said as he cupped her chin and moved his face closer…and kissed her.

      Not a long one, but enough to make Tomoyo flew to cloud 9.

      Eriol ended the kiss and smiled, "If you still that dense Tomoyo, I'll say this : I love you,"                                                       

      Tomoyo quickly turned back. She decided to change the subject. "O,ok," her voice and hand were shaking. "So…what's…the relation to the second box?"

      Eriol grabbed Tomoyo's camcorder from the table and took the tape off. He took a red spidol and wrote something on the label. He then showed it to Tomoyo. The label said 'Tomoyo Daidouji's First Kiss'

      "Eriol!!!"

      Eriol ignored her and put the cassete to the second box and closed it. He looked at Tomoyo's confused face and then he explained to her, "I put a blank cassete tape to your camcorder and I set it 'on' to record all of that. I thought this would be a good memory about this girl that I have loved for years,"

      Tomoyo smiled. "Oh,by the way, what about the 3rd box? What will you put in it?"

      "About that… I'm going to tell you later when the time's right," he winked.                                                                                                         

~::~::~:: 6 years later ::~::~::~

      "Tomoyo,you still remembered about the thing that happened between us in the old warehouse?" asked Eriol one day.

      "How could I forget?"

      "Well, do you still curious about what I'm going to put in the 3rd box?"

      "Of course! So…are you going to tell it now?!" she said in enthusiasm.

      "Yup. But I think I'd better keep it empty,"

      "Huh? Why?"

      "Because I have another perfect place to keep 'that' thing,"

      "What 'thing' exactly is this? And where are you going to put 'it' ?"

      "Close your eyes,"

      "Huh?"

      "Just do it,"

      "O,ok," Tomoyo did what Eriol ordered her to do. Later, she could feel Eriol's sweet and nice lips on her own lips. It felt nice –just like every other kiss he did to her.

      "Now open your eyes,"

      Tomoyo opened her eyes and saw that Eriol was holding her hand. (She enjoyed the kiss that much –that she couldn't notice any other things) And there, on her ring finger, was a simple ring with a little amethyst orb in the middle. Tomoyo was shocked. "E..Eriol!! This…this…,"

      "Yes. This is the 'thing' that I believe as my future. Tomoyo,will you marry me?"

      Tomoyo's eyes widened. "You know what I'm going to say," Tomoyo chuckled.

      "But…I still want to hear it," he said in husky voice.

      "I love you, Eriol. You know perfectly whom I want to spend all my life with. And don't say that you're THAT dense to realize," Tomoyo said.

~::~ **THE END** ~::~


End file.
